


a kiss with a fist is better than none

by lazulisong



Series: captive prince [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, from the kinkmeme, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>superheroes need an nemesis, Damen guesses, but he'd rather have the Ice Prince on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss with a fist is better than none

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanneDeBonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanneDeBonbon/gifts).



> [well I mean it's not like I was going to be able to resist](http://captive-prince-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/783.html?thread=45071&style=mine)

Damen wakes up chained to a wall, of course, because the Ice Prince is sort of predictable and really likes to annoy the shit out of Damen. One time Damen had found himself chained to something out of a sex dungeon, with the Ice Prince holding a crop and looking extremely pleased with himself.

Damen sighs, rolling his neck as best he can. “Let me go, you villain,” he calls out dutifully. “The Wrath of Patheon will fall upon you!”

A low rich chuckle comes from the door, sliding its way down Damen’s spine. The Ice Prince has the most beautiful voice Damen has ever heard, except maybe for Laurent de Vere’s: cultured and smooth with a snakebite of wit to it. “Wrath?” says the Ice Prince, coming into view. As always he’s covered from head to foot in dark blue picked out in ice-crystal embroidery. His head is covered with a fine nano-mask of palest blue, and the only thing visible are his dark blue eyes and pale lashes. Those eyes look Damen over thoroughly. “I’m sure I should be quite terrified.”

“Seriously,” says Damen, exasperated. “Just let me go.”

“Now why should I do that, Pantheon?” says the Ice Prince, somehow suggesting a mocking smile behind his mask.

“I know what you did to Titan,” says Damen.

The Ice Prince stills.

“We – Sol and I – found out what happened,” says Damen. “You really don’t like people who hurt –”

“Shut up,” says the Ice Prince, suddenly two inches away from Damen’s face. “He was a nuisance, that’s all.”

“Sure,” says Damen. This close, he can feel the slight coolness of the Ice Prince’s costume, a special one designed to keep the Ice Prince’s body from melting, they said. He doesn’t smell like ice or snow, but very faintly of daphne flowers. It’s nice. If it was Laurent de Vere standing this close, smelling so sweet, Damen would probably take a chance on being slapped and steal a kiss from his mouth or the side of his throat. “I apologize most sincerely, your highness.”

“Beast,” says the Ice Prince, amused. He tilts his head a little, listening. “I’d love to chat more, lover, but your ride is here.”

Damen hears, faintly, the sound of Sol yelling his ridiculous battle cry. They don’t have long before he gets here – and the Ice Prince refuses to be around Sol. “Wait,” he says. “There’s good in you. I’ve seen it. Why won’t you–”

“There’s a lot more evil in everybody else,” says the Ice Prince. 

He stands on the ball of his feet enough to brush Damen’s lips with his own, soft even though the nanomask. “Stay alive, Pantheon.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun! maybe I'll do more. it will probably be another separate fic tho.
> 
> also it took me three runs up at the damn series and then I read it all at once so now I'm in small fandom hell again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a kiss with a fist is better than none by lazulisong [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497405) by [illutu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
